Vibration is a major environmental factor in watercraft. Vibration negatively effects safety and comfort. With regard to safety, vibration has a direct influence on stability and may cause material fatigue and damage. A main source of vibration is a rotary system of the watercraft, for example a mechanical propulsion system, such as an engine or motor system or a power transmission system, of the watercraft. Vibrations may comprise rotation-speed-dependent vibrations generally originating from the engine or motor system and speed-dependent vibrations generally originating from the power transmission system. Vibrations may damage rolling-element bearings, for example ball bearings or roller bearings, used, for example, as engine bearings, or seals.
Owing to wear and tear of the engine or motor system and power transmission system, vibration in the watercraft generally increases over time. In more detail, owing to wear and tear of a rotating element, it's center of gravity (CofG) moves over time causing an imbalance causing vibration.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the invention as set forth in the following in the embodiments.